


Mr. Ratliff.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Swearing, sex., student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt broken vows for angst bingo, AU: Teacher/Student for Glam Bingo, #66 Table for lover100, #29 submissive for smut_69, Lust for seven_deadly_sins, biting/wildcard for Kinkbingo and topping/writers choice for 50kinkyways. Tommy made a vow, to wait till graduation, but after his one and only time with Mr. Lambert, he seems determined to break his vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Ratliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened  
> Sequel to [Mr. Lambert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304309), but can be read as a stand alone. Tommy is eighteen in this fic and Adam twenty six.

After he's let lust control him once, slipping up and sleeping with Tommy when they'd both promised to wait, Adam had made Tommy vow to behave at school, to not try and tempt him, as if his presence in Adam's classroom wasn't almost temptation enough. He'd never dated anyone over a year younger than him before and he'd never crossed the line with a student and it wasn't like there hadn't been offers from male and female students. He wasn't that teacher, didn't want to be, but he'd fallen in love with Tommy Joe Ratliff and foolishly made his feelings known, but he was determined to wait till Tommy graduated before he laid another finger on him. It would be scandalous enough when it came out that Adam was dating an ex-pupil, that Tommy was dating a teacher. Tommy had been accepted to a great college, with the scholarship he needed. Adam didn't want anyone to think he'd had a hand in that, because he hadn't. Tommy had earned it and if Adam had his way, no one would ever question that. Tommy hadn't gotten anything out of letting Adam top him, apart from an orgasm.  
　  
So he makes Tommy vow that they will be nothing more than student and teacher while Tommy is at school, promising to make it worth it if Tommy doesn't break his vow. It's hard though, teaching in the classroom where he fucked Tommy over the table. He let lust control him once, but he won't fall victim to his lustful urges again. He's a Goddamn adult for Christ sake; he should be able to keep it in his pants. No matter how beautifully submissive Tommy could be, bent over Adam's table, eyes lust blown, Adam knew it was wrong. He'd thought because of Tommy's submissive nature when it came to their physical relationship, he'd be good at following rules, but Adam isn't too sure Tommy doesn't plan to break his vow. He'd made it clear he wants Adam topping him again; he wants to submit.  
　  
He sits in class, watching Adam with lust in his eyes, biting down on his lip; his glossed pink lips. He wants to kiss Tommy till he has gloss smeared on his chin; lips flushed pink from where Adam has nipped at the flesh, demanding attention, demanding submission. He sits behind his desk, behind the table he fucked Tommy on, spanked him till his ass glowed and tries to keep the lust off of his face. He thinks he hides it very well, from everyone else but Tommy, which is good and bad at the same time. It's good that he can hide it from all the people who shouldn't know, the other students and teachers, but Tommy knowing how affected Adam is can't be good. Day in, day out, he sees Tommy smirking at him, looking at Adam, at the table they fucked on and he knows that Tommy is thinking about breaking his vow. He can tell by the lust in Tommy's eyes that he wants Adam inside him again, topping him, while he submits to their combined lust.   
　  
Adam manages to avoid being alone with Tommy till the day before graduation. He's in his class, emptying out his desk for the summer, all the students off signing year books and saying goodbye. There are assemblies, activities, everything but classes. So when Tommy walks into his class, he knows something is up and most likely, Tommy's here to try and tempt Adam into breaking the vow they made. Tommy closes the door behind him, lust in his eyes as he looks at Adam cleaning the table he fucked Tommy on. He'd say he made Tommy submit, but Tommy's submission was all his own idea, topping from the bottom.  
　  
"Mr. Ratliff, don't you have somewhere to be?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I've said goodbye to the people I want to." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
Adam leads back against the table, trying to think of anything but what had happened here the last time he and Tommy were alone. Topping Tommy is a memory he's jerked off to more than once since it happened and he has to bite his own lip to hold in a moan.   
　  
"So why are you here?" Adam asks, trying to keep his desire from being obvious in his voice.   
　  
"I wanted to see you." Tommy says coyly biting his lower lip. They both know it's bullshit; Tommy isn't shy or coy, he's only submissive when Adam is dominant and he only submits to Adam. He's dated people before Adam and in his other relationships with men and women he was never the one to submit. But he lays a hand on Tommy and he goes pliant. Adam has never seen anything hotter; anyone submit so sweetly.

"Tommy," Adam says, warning in his tone even as lust starts to build in his veins.  
　  
""What happened to Mr. Ratliff." Tommy asks, stalking closer. He looks like a predator and Adam feels like prey.  
　  
"Mr. Ratliff, you promised you'd behave." Adam reminds him. Hell, he vowed to behave as well, a vow his cock is breaking for him, taking interest in Tommy.   
　  
"Ah yes, that silly little vow. I'm thinking I'm going to break it." Tommy shrugs, like it's not a big deal for him to be in here, a student seducing his teacher.   
　  
"Maybe I won't let you break it." Adam smiles, trying to mask his lust.  
　  
"Maybe?" Tommy repeats, walking closer and Adam doesn't know what to do, knows he can't resist Tommy when he gets like this.  
　  
He lets Tommy come close, press against Adam, torn up jeans, band shirt, soft and warm as he presses against Adam.   
　  
"I want you." Tommy says, voice already rough with lust.  
　  
"Wait till after graduation." Adam orders.  
　  
"No." Tommy pouts, pressing a kiss to Adam's throat, soft and wet, sucking the skin into his mouth, before biting lightly, and if Tommy gives him a hickey then Adam will spank him again, which doesn't help with the lust building between them. Tommy had taken the spanking so beautifully; he's so very beautiful in his submission.   
　  
"The vow." Adam sighs, tipping his head back a little, giving Tommy access, moaning when Tommy bites him a little, kinky little fuck. Not that he can judge, he's the one getting off on being bitten.   
　  
"Just give in, please." Tommy begs, nipping Adam's earlobe. They've talked about what they like before and they both like biting, like just a little bit of pain mixed in with their pleasure.   
　  
He can't resist the lust, the need in Tommy's voice, even though he vowed to himself and Tommy that this wouldn't happen again while Tommy was a student and Adam his teacher. He brings his arms up, wrapping them around Tommy and then sliding a hand up, into Tommy's hair, tugging it till Tommy slumps against him, pliant and submissive, all the attitude melting right out of him.   
　  
He kisses Tommy, directing the angle of the kiss, dominating Tommy, making him moan lustfully and while he's distracted Tommy, he spins them so Tommy is pinned to the table instead of him. Tommy doesn't fight him, submitting once again, biting Adam's lip almost too hard before licking the spot, soothing the pain away.   
　  
"Fuck me." Tommy pants out, breaking the kiss.  
　  
"I shouldn't, we shouldn't, not here again." Adam groans, but lust is clouding his judgement and he has a willing, submissive Tommy in his arms begging. Student or not, how is he supposed to resist that level of temptation? He's never had to seduce Tommy, he's never met a man like Tommy, submissive when it comes to Adam's touch, but not at all submissive when it comes to anything else. With Tommy, Adam has felt like he was being persuaded. He's worried about abusing his role as teacher, the power he has over Tommy, but he learns quickly that Tommy’s the one who has all the power between them. Adam's a slave to his lust, to this young man pinned to the table he teaches from.   
　  
"Oh come on, I'm not your student anymore, not really; school work’s done, exams graded, you’re not my teacher anymore, not really, classes are over. Please Adam, Mr Lambert, fuck me over the table again. It'd be the best last memory I have of this place." Tommy moans, his cheeks are flushed, his eyes glittering almost madly with lust, his head falling back in submission when Adam leans in kissing his throat.  
　  
"Well, I guess I'm just a teacher today, not your teacher." Adam says softly, biting gently at the soft skin of Tommy's neck, making the other man gasp, bucking his hips forward into Adam's. He can feel how hard Tommy's cock is and it makes lust surge through him. He wants Tommy, wants him to submit and he can have that, right here, right now, on his table. And he can, Tommy won't just let him do it, he's begging Adam to do it.  
　  
"And I'm just a student, so I can break the vow, please?" Tommy begs, lifting his tiny ass up onto the table.  
　  
"Seen as you asked so nicely." Adam smirks, pushing between Tommy's spread legs.  
　  
"Asshole." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"I could change my mind, Mr. Ratliff." Adam says, rising an eyebrow, but Tommy knows he likes his subs mouthy; he also knows how to get his own way.   
　  
"No, don't, please?" Tommy begs and he begs so prettily. How could Adam ever say no? Tommy is the perfect willing sub, but he's mouthy too and Adam likes that. There's only so many 'yes sirs' he can take, he wants someone who'll taunt him, tease him, even insult him, some submissive know they’re an equal in the relationship, but some don't. He's lucky, Tommy does know, has never seen him as less than Adam, age difference and his dominate nature aside and he loves it.  
　  
"I don't keep lube in my desk, do you have anything?" Adam asks, because most students wouldn't be carrying lube at school, but this is Tommy, who promised to behave, but planned to break his vow. And Tommy is nothing if not prepared. He was last time this happened.  
　  
"In my bag, by the door." Tommy points, his hands shaking a little and Adam knows it's from arousal, lust, not fear. Tommy doesn't beg for anything he isn't sure he wants. It makes him think of the first time this happened. Tommy had lube in his bag that time as well.  
　  
Adam backs off, even though he doesn't want to lose contact with Tommy, his warm skin that seems to get hotter by the minute when Adam is touching him. He turns, going for the bag and he can hear Tommy moving, but he doesn't look back, he has a feeling he'd get distracted if he did. He unzips Tommy's backpack, not looking too hard at the year book with its graduating sate in gold letters. He doesn't get off on Tommy being younger. He wishes Tommy were older, so they could be open about being together, instead of hiding it. He couldn't help but fall for Tommy and he'd really tried not to, trying to think of Tommy as a boy when he was really a young man, calling him Mr. Ratliff long after Tommy had told him to use his first name. Distancing himself physically and mentally hadn't worked though, because Tommy was his soul mate, the other half of him and Adam just couldn't fight it. He's tried, all too aware that he's Tommy's teacher, but he's not strong enough to say no to Tommy for long.   
　  
He finds the lube hidden inside one of the compartments, a different one from last time and he grabs it. When he turns back toward the table, he freezes. Tommy is completely naked, sprawled out submissively, using the whole now bare length of the table to spread out, his hands above his head. Adam feels like he's been punched in the stomach by lustl mouth dry, chest tight, all he can do for a long moment is stare.   
　  
"Come on Adam, please, don't make me wait. Been jerking off to thoughts of this. Every time I see that damn table I get hard, so come over here and fuck me." Tommy orders, his words not taking away from the way he submissively presents his body to Adam.  
　  
He walks over to the table, letting himself feel the lust instead of trying to fight it. He's not a teacher in this moment, he's a man, a Dom; he's anything Tommy needs him to be. He takes hold of Tommy's legs, pulling him closer to the tables’ edge, ass almost hanging off it, legs dangling till he wraps them around Adam's waist. He leans down anyway, getting his mouth on the skin of Tommy's belly, sucking a red mark and then biting down when Tommy moans and it just makes Tommy moan louder. He slides his hands under Tommy's back, encouraging him to sit up on the table, so that he can touch and taste Tommy's skin more easily. Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's neck, face a picture of bliss and lust, even though Adam hasn't done much. It's like laying on the table again makes Tommy react, because he knows what it means. Adam kisses Tommy till he’s breathless, because he can't resist the love either, as affected by Tommy being naked on his table as Tommy is affected by being naked and laying on the table. He moves his mouth to Tommy's neck, kissing and biting the pale column, until Tommy's whimpering so loudly, so lost in the lust and his submission that Adam is starting to get worried that someone will hear them. They’re lucky most of the other students and teachers are in the main hall, not prowling the corridors.   
　  
"Adam, please." Tommy begs, such submission, such open, pure lust, and Adam can't resist, can't deny Tommy anything while he's like this. He unzips, letting off some of the pressure on his cock, then he slicks up his fingers. When he pushes the first one in without warning, Tommy moans so loudly that Adam has to cover his lover’s mouth with his hand. He feels Tommy's teeth sink in, biting Adam for his troubles and when he crooks his finger in retaliation, Tommy moans, biting harder, slicking Adam's hand up with spit.   
　  
"Gonna stay quiet if I let go?" Adam asks, when Tommy stops biting him.  
　  
Tommy nods, eyes wide and all Adam can see in them is lust, so he'll just have to take a risk and believe Tommy. He uncovers Tommy's mouth, dropping his hand, but he covers Tommy's mouth with his own, a gentle bite to his bottom lip, before pushing his tongue in, demanding Tommy submit to his kiss. He pushes another finger into Tommy as soon as he thinks he can take it, thrusting in and out, loving the way Tommy's body just takes him. He breaks the kiss, wanting to look at Tommy taking it and Tommy buries his face against the side of Adam's neck, biting right above Adam's collar bone where the top of his shirt has come open. It hurts, but in a way that has his lust shooting up a notch and he wants to fuck Tommy into the table, right now. He wants to see Tommy submitting to their lust on this table, while Adam tops him and he's never going to be able to look at this table again without getting hard. Like all he'll ever think of when he looks at this table is Tommy, his submission, their lust, Tommy's teeth biting into his skin while his fingers move in Tommy, getting him ready, so that Adam can top him.  
　  
"Enough prep Lambert, fuck me." Tommy demands.  
　  
"It's enough when I say it's enough, Ratliff." Adam smirks, biting Tommy's earlobe, before sucking on the piercings that seem to multiply every time Adam looks at them.  
　  
"Please fuck me, come on. Never had it as good as you gave me last time. I want you to fuck me on this table again, don't want to wait for you to top me. I know it's just a day, but it's too long. I know you wanted to stick to the vow, that I'm the one who really broke it, but I need you. Please, Adam." Tommy chokes out, his voice rough with lust and how's Adam meant to keep teasing when he hears that? The pure need in Tommy's voice, he can't let it go unanswered.   
　  
"I didn't get a condom." Adam groans. He doesn't want to pull away, leave Tommy on the table while he looks for a condom. He almost always tops, he should have remembered to get a condom. He always uses one, but it seems lust has made him stupid.   
　  
"Don't use one." Tommy moans when Adam gets distracted, biting at his neck.  
　  
"What?" Lust shouldn't be his reaction to hearing Tommy say that, but it is.  
　  
"I'm clean and I trust you." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"Okay." He shouldn't. "Okay, I'm clean as well." Adam says and he knows he is, got tested after he broke up with his last boyfriend when he found out the guy was cheating on him. He's not been with anyone but Tommy, that one time on this table since then.   
　  
He picks up the lube, slicks up his dick, makes eye contact with Tommy, then he pushes in firmly and he can't remember when he last did this bare, but it feels good, so good. Tommy's tight and hot, almost falling off the table when he tries to push himself down on Adam's cock. But he's topping here, Tommy's submitting, so he pins Tommy's hips, holding him down on the table with one hand, thrusting at his own pace. He'd almost forgotten the drag of skin on skin, it's been so long since he topped someone bare, he's only done it with one boyfriend before and he'd thought they were going to last forever at the time. He thinks the same this time, about Tommy, he just hopes that this time around he isn't wrong.   
　  
He fucks into Tommy so hard that the table rocks under their weight and if it breaks, he's not looking forward trying to explain how he managed to break his table. He doesn't want to break the table, he's getting kind of fond of it, of topping the hell out of the mouthiest sub he has ever been with on it. He kisses and bites at Tommy's neck as he thrusts hard, almost frantic, but not because he's afraid he'll be caught; a teacher fucking his student, but because he can't get enough of this feeling, of topping Tommy bare. Somehow Tommy manages to get Adam's shirt open, pulls him in closer, his dick rubbing wetly over the bottom of Adam's stomach, his teeth sinking into Adam's chest and there is no way either of them are coming out of this unmarked. A moment later, he's glad his shirt is hanging around his elbows as Tommy comes hard between them without warning, coming on Adam's cock alone, all over his stomach and chest and Adam keeps thrusting, making Tommy whimper and bite his lip, hard. He looks amazing, lust on his face, satisfaction in his eyes and come all over his skin. Briefly Adam remembers to be glad that Tommy didn't get come on the table. He should probably check after he finishes fucking Tommy over the table, that the table isn't bearing the marks of their lust the way their bodies are.  
　  
He runs his thumb over a pink bite mark low on the right side of Tommy's neck, watching the other man's eyes flutter, moaning softly, still caught up in the lust, even though he's already had an orgasm. One day, when they have time, when there isn't a risk they will be walked in on, he's going to get Tommy on some other table. Fuck him till he comes on Adam's cock, like he has here, and then keep on going, let the lust build in Tommy again, so that he can fuck him to another orgasm. But that's a plan for another day, when he's not Mr. Lambert and Tommy isn't Mr. Ratliff. Right now, he feels on fire with lust, his hips starting to falter as he gets closer and closer to the edge and then Tommy bites his shoulder, hard and it tips Adam over the edge, his orgasm rippling through his whole body. He feels like he's shaking and he can't ever remember sex being this intense, not with the most submissive and talented lover. Hell, he'd never been desperate enough for any of them, that he'd fucked them on a table, but Tommy's different; he'd known that when this started. He pulls out, biting gently at Tommy's shoulder when the other man tries to hold on, keep Adam pressed to the table. As much as he wants to stay, he has to clean them both up, get Tommy dressed, so that no one walks in to find Tommy bare assed naked on Adam's table, the room reeking of lust and sex. He should probably open a few windows as well, because otherwise someone might guess that Adam has been doing something in his classroom with a student that he really shouldn't have.   
　  
"That was amazing, glad I broke your vow?" Tommy asks when he's almost dressed again, the cocky attitude back now that Adam isn't fucking him anymore. He'll go submissive again the next time he wants Adam's cock.  
　  
"Yes, but don't do it again, I mean it this time." Adam tries to sound firm, but his voice is still a little rough from the moans he'd been holding back, muffling them in kisses, against skin, in bites. He doesn't sound stern, he sounds satisfied, relaxed and still feeling the afterglow.  
　  
"I think I can last what's left of school, Mr. Lambert." Tommy smirks, stepping right into Adam's space, hand flat on Adam's chest over one of the bite marks, like he knows what is hiding under Adam's shirt right there and maybe he does. Tommy's pretty observant, it's how he worked out that Adam had been dreaming about fucking him on his table, ever since he met him. He never would have acted on it, on his feelings for a student, but he hadn't needed to, because Tommy came to him, all lust and submission, begging Adam to dominate, to top him and he couldn't resist, who could?   
　  
"You'd think that, but with you, I can never tell. No more fucking until you’re no longer a student, officially, Mr. Ratliff." Adam says, once again trying for stern and probably missing by a mile.  
　  
"No fucking." Tommy agrees, but he stays pressed to Adam's front, keeping him from going over to check he hasn't missed any evidence of what they did on the table.  
　  
"But can I have a kiss?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I shouldn't." Adam says slowly.  
　  
"Go on, you know you want to kiss me, knowing your cum’s still in me, gonna be feeling you all day, come on." Tommy taunts and Adam silences him with a kiss, biting his lip almost too hard as a punishment, but Tommy just moans and opens up for the kiss.  
　  
Adam was an idiot if he ever thought he was the one in charge here. He might be older, might be a teacher, but Tommy knows what he wants and how to get it. Adam hasn't had a chance of resisting, not since the first time he called out the name Mr. Ratliff and looked up to see brown eyes, filled with naked lust, all directed at him. Yeah, he was gone from the start, lost to Tommy. He can think of worse fates.  
　  
The End.


End file.
